Liste aller Städte
Hier eine Liste aller verfügbaren Städte der ProMods-Erweiterung: ---- Cities by country - Vanilla Game (Cities in bold indicate capital city) 'Austria' Cities: 6 * Innsbruck * Linz * Salzburg * Wien * Graz - added in v1.11 update. * Klagenfurt am Wörthersee - added in v1.11 update. Belgium Cities: 2 * Brussel * Liège Czech Republic Cities: 3 * Brno * Praha/Prague * Ostrava - added in Going East! DLC. Denmark - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 3 *Aalborg * Kobenhavn * Odense Ports: 4 * Esbjerg * Frederikshavn * Gedser * Hirtshals France Cities: 8 * Calais * Dijon * Lille * Lyon * Metz * Paris * Reims * Strasbourg Germany Cities: 21 * Berlin * Bremen * Dortmund * Dresden * Duisburg * Düsseldorf * Erfurt * Frankfurt * Hamburg * Hannover * Kassel * Kiel * Köln * Leipzig * Magdeburg * Mannheim * München * Nürnberg * Osnabrück * Rostock * Stuttgart Hungary - ''added in Going East! DLC Cities: 4 *'Budapest''' *Debrecen *Pécs (1.19) *Szeged (1.19) Italy Cities: 4 * Milano * Torino * Verona * Venezia - added in the v1.11 update Luxembourg Cities: 1 * Luxembourg Netherlands Cities: 3 * Amsterdam * Groningen * Rotterdam Norway - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 4 *Bergen * Kristiansand * Oslo * Stavanger Poland Cities: 11 * Szczecin * Poznań * Wrocław * Bialystok - added in Going East! DLC. * Gdańsk - added in Going East! DLC. * Katowice - added in Going East! DLC. * Kraków - added in Going East! DLC. * Lublin - added in Going East! DLC. * Łódź - added in Going East! DLC. * Olsztyn - added in Going East! DLC. * Warszawa - added in Going East! DLC. Slovakia Cities: 3 * Bratislava * Banská Bystrica - added in Going East! DLC. * Košice - added in Going East! DLC. Sweden - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 12 * Göteborg * Helsingborg * Jönköping * Kalmar * Karlskrona * Linköping * Malmö * Örebro * Stockholm * Uppsala * Västerås * Växjö Ports: 3 * Nynäshamn * Södertälje * Trelleborg Switzerland Cities: 3 * Bern * Genève * Zürich United Kingdom Cities: 18 (13 in England, 3 in Scotland and 2 in Wales) England * Birmingham * Cambridge * Carlisle * Dover * Felixstowe * Grimsby * Liverpool * London * Manchester * Newcastle-upon-Tyne * Plymouth * Sheffield * Southampton Scotland * Aberdeen * Edinburgh * Glasgow Wales * Cardiff * Swansea Ports: 1 * Dover Euro Truck Simulator 2 ProMods If you also get the ProMods expansion many cities will come. This is the list for the upcoming V1.7 ProMods map mod. Only 1 new country is featured in this new update: Liechtenstein. Other than that, the total city count is 58 which means 17 new cities and a total of 18 countries are featured in ProMods V1.7 map mod. V1.71 addes many fixes and adds border outlines of: Hungary, Slovenia, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. It also adds 2 country names: Romania and Estonia but Romania, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Slovenia yet have any roads or cities. New Countries in ProMods V2.00 include Romania, Spain, Bulgaria, Moldova, Lithuania, Latvia, and Andorra. Note: Bold '''city names indicate capital city for that country. Andorra Cities: 1 * '''Andorra la Vella Belgium Cities: 1 * Antwerpen Bulgaria Cities: 1 * Ruse (ProMods V2.00) Denmark (rebuilt for ProMods v2.00) Cities: 14 *Aalborg *Aarhus (in v2.00) *Esbjerg *Frederikshavn *Gedser * Herning (in v2.00) *Hirtshals * Holstebro (in v2.00) * Kobenhavn (Copenhagen) * Kolding (in v2.03) *Odense * Padborg * Rodbyhavn *Viborg (in v2.00) Estonia Cities: 8 * Haapsalu * Kardla * Kuressaare * Narva * Pärnu * Tallinn * Tartu * Valga Faroe Islands Cities: 2 * Klaksvik * Torshavn Finland Cities: 24 *Alajarvi *Hämeenlinna * Helsinki * Joensuu (ProMods V2.00) * Jyväskylä * Karsamaki (ProMods V2.00) * Kemi (ProMods V2.00) * Kemijärvi * Kristiinankaupunki (Kristinestad) * Kuopio * Lahti * Mikkeli * Napapiiri (ProMods V2.00) * Oulu (ProMods V2.00) * Pori (ProMods V2.00) * Porvoo * Rovaniemi (ProMods V2.00 * Varkaus * Vaasa * Tampere * Tornio (ProMods V2.00) * Turku * Vantaa (ProMods V2.00) * Viitasaari (ProMods V2.00) France Cities: 20 *Angers * Bayonne *Brest * Bordeaux *Caen *Cherbourg *Le Havre *Le Mans * Limoges *Lorient *Nantes *Narbonne * Orléans *Rennes *Rouen * Pau * Perpignan *Poitiers *Toulouse (Promods V2.00) * Tours Germany Cities: 10 *Aurach *Bad Oeynhausen *Bremerhaven * Burg A. Fehmarn * Halle (Saale) * Heilbronn *Flensburg *Fürth * Oberhausen * Ulm (ProMods V2.00) Iceland Cities: 15 * Akranes (ProMods V2.00) * Akureyri * Blonduos * Bolungarvik * Borgarnes * Hofn * Holmavik (ProMods V2.00) * Isafjordur * Keflavik International Airport * Krafla * Reykjavik * Reyðarfjörður * Selfoss * Seyðisfjörður * Vik Isle of Man Cities: 2 * Douglas * Ramsey Italy Cities: 7 * Bologna * Florence (Firenze) * Genova * Livorno * Modena * Parma * Vicenza Bailiwick of Jersey Cities: 2 * Saint Helier * Trinity Latvia Cities: 8 * Balvi * Gulbene * Liepaja * Valka * Ventspils (ProMods V2.00) * Riga (ProMods V2.00) * Rezekne * Tukums Liechtenstein Cities: 1 * Vaduz Lithuania Cities: 3 * Kaunas (ProMods V2.00) * Klaipeda * Panevezys (ProMods V2.00) Moldova Cities: 2 * Balti (ProMods V2.00) * Chisinau (ProMods V2.00) Netherlands Cities: 5 * Arnhem * Eindhoven * Europoort * IJmuiden * Zwolle Norway (Rebuilt after ProMods v2.00) Cities: 7 *Bergen *Kirkenes *Kristiansand *Longyearbyen *Moskushamn *Stavanger *'Oslo' Poland (ProMods v2.00) Cities: 23 * Bielsko-Biała * Bydgoszcz * Cieszyn * Gdynia * Gorzów Wielkopolski * Grudziądz * Kielce * Koszalin * Krosno * Nowogard * Opole * Ostrołęka * Piła * Płock * Przemyśl * Radom * Rzeszów * Sanok * Siedlce * Suwałki * Świnoujście * Zamość * Zgorzelec Romania Cities: 12 * Arad (ProMods V2.00) * Baia Mare (ProMods V2.00) * Cluj-Napoca (ProMods V2.00) * Oradea (ProMods V2.00) * Timisoara (ProMods V2.00) * Sibiu (ProMods V2.00) * Bacau (ProMods V2.00) * Piatra-Neamt (ProMods V2.00) * Bucharest (ProMods V2.00) * Constanta (ProMods V2.00) * Craiova (ProMods V2.00) * Satu Mare (ProMods V2.00) Russia Cities: 3 * Murmansk (Мурманск) * Nikel (никель) * Zelenogradsk (Зеленоградск) Slovenia Cities: 2 * Ljubljana * Maribor Spain Cities: 6 * Barcelona * Bilbao * Irun (ProMods V2.00) * La Jonquera * Manresa * San Sebastian / Donostia (ProMods V2.00) Sweden (rebuilt for ProMods v2.00) Cities: 22 *Haparanda (ProMods V2.00) *Gävle (ProMods V2.00) *Göteborg *Jönköping *Kalmar *Karlstad (ProMods V2.00) *Karlskrona *Kristianstad (ProMods V2.00) *Linköping *Malmö *Nynäshamn *Örebro *Örnsköldsvik *Söderhamn (ProMods V2.00) *Södertälje *'Stockholm' *Sundsvall (ProMods V2.00) *Trelleborg *Umeå *Uppsala *Västerås *Växjö Switzerland Cities: 1 * Basel Ukraine (ProMods v2.00) Cities: 2 * Mukacheve (ProMods V2.00) * Uzhhorod (ProMods V2.00) United Kingdom Cities: 17 *Birsay (Scotland) *Broadford (Scotland) *Chelmsford (ProMods V2.00) (England) *Croydon (England) *Evie (Scotland) * Fort William (Scotland) * Harwich (England) * Heysham (Scotland) * Hull (England) * Inverness (Scotland) * Kirkwall (Scotland) * Oban (Scotland) * Portree (Scotland) * Portsmouth (England) * Stromness (Scotland * Thurso (Scotland) * Wick (Scotland)